


Cover Art for- Lace

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in Lingerie, Cover Art, Crossdressing, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Lace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Charles trailed his hands down his own torso, feeling a flutter of nervousness as his palms coasted across his bare abdomen and stopped abruptly at the button holding up his pants. Erik's eyes were full of heat as he watched from his position reclined against the headboard.Charles wanted to undo the top button and push his pants down to reveal what was underneath. He did. He really did. However, at the same time he really didn't.What if Erik didn't like it?What if Erik thought it was ridiculous?And worst of all . . .What if Erik laughed?Charles wasn't sure he could bear it.





	Cover Art for- Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090625) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 



> Pinkoptics wrote Charles in pure white lace. But turns out that white lace on black (or any colour that isn't Charles' for that matter) isn't very aesthetically appealing. Ooops! 
> 
> So I made a cover in white-invert monochrome (if any of that makes sense. Lol)
> 
> I hope you like it, Pink!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
